1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to medical endoscopes and, more particularly, to a system for disconnectably mounting a sheath with an endoscope tool.
2. Prior Art
Medical endoscopes and, in particular, resectoscopes having removable sheaths have been known and used for a number of years. The sheaths are generally made removable such that they can be used with different tools such as an obturator for insertion of the sheath into a human bladder, or a working element for presenting a telescope and an electrode to a target area, or an evacuator for washing the bladder; the sheath being capable of remaining in place while the different tools are changed.
Various different types of mounting connections between sheaths and tools such as working elements have been used in the past. U.S. Pat. No. 4,149,538 shows a latch mechanism on a sheath where, by depressing a button, the entire collar is shifted downward to permit stationary pins on the working element to be released from slots in the collar. U.S. Pat. No. 4,538,610 shows an axially rotatable connecting part provided on the resectoscope sheath. Circon ACMI of Stamford, Conn. has made and sold sheaths having a pivoting latch that cooperates with a fixed pin on various tools. Storz of West Germany, has also made and sold a resectoscope, Model 27040EJ, with an axially rotatable connecting part provided on the working element, but which required two hands to actively disconnect the sheath from the working element.
However, endoscopes of the prior art and, more particularly, resectoscopes, have not provided a simple and quick disconnect system between a sheath and a tool, such as a working element, which can be used with only one hand while still holding the working element with the same hand.
A further problem has arisen in the prior art in that sheaths with a movable latching or connecting mechanism are relatively expensive to manufacture and do not lend themselves to being disposable. Thus if the sheath is to be disposed of, the cost for replacement is relatively expensive.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide a sheath for use with an endoscope having a simple static latch receptacle that allows for disconnecting the sheath from a tool without touching the sheath.
It is also an objective of the present invention to provide a sheath for use with an endoscope having a simple static latch receptacle that is economically manufactured such that it is disposable and replaceable at a reasonable cost.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a tool for use in resectoscopy having a connector that can connect the tool to a cooperating sheath and allow for removal of the tool from the sheath without touching the sheath.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a new and improved continuous flow irrigation sheath.